The Meaning of Friend
by Akai.Sora13
Summary: Dalam kamus Akutagawa, teman itu tidak ada. #TAKABURC /Starting Wave : susu soda gembira/


~0o0~

.

The Meaning of Friend

"Dalam kamus Akutagawa, teman itu tidak ada"

Starting Wave : susu soda gembira

Bungou Stray Dogs (C) Asagiri Kafuka

.

~0o0~

* * *

Teman itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Akutagawa percaya hal itu. Sejak kecil, ia tak pernah mendapat apa yang biasa didapat anak-anak lain. Kasih sayang orang tua, saudara, bahkan pakaian baru dan sekolah juga demikian. Ia dipungut dan dibesarkan sebagai seorang pembunuh karena _Rashoumon_.

Ia membenci _Rashoumon_ , benar. Kemampuan itu hanya membuatnya menjadi seseorang berdarah dingin. Tak hanya orang tua, teman-teman dan sanak saudaranya pun menjauhinya karena _Rashoumon_.

Tak ada panti asuhan yang mau menerima anak dengan kemampuan seperti _Rashoumon_. Mereka ketakutan. Semua mengatakan apa yang ia miliki adalah kesialan dan ia harus dibuang.

Padahal, yang salah adalah _Rashoumon_.

Mengapa dirinya juga ikut kena imbasnya?

Akutagawa membenci mereka semua. Mereka yang menyalahkan dirinya atas kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak ia sebabkan. Itu tidak adil.

Ia ingat sekali, saat ia menangis, kesal, kesulitan dan putus asa, mulutnya akan secara otomatis mengucapkan kata _Rashoumon_. Padahal, sesusah apapun dirinya saat itu, ia tidak ingin mengucapkannya. Tapi sayang, mulutnya selalu tak mau menuruti larangan dari otaknya, _Rashoumon_ akan bereaksi dan terpanggil melalui mulutnya.

Ia sangat benci _Rashoumon_.

 _Rashoumon_ membuatnya menderita.

Namun _Rashoumon_ pula yang menemaninya saat ia sendirian.

 _Rashoumon_ yang menghangatkannya saat ia kedinginan. _Rashoumon_ yang menemaninya tidur di antara malam berhujan diselingi petir. _Rashoumon_ yang mau mendengarkannya saat ia butuh teman. Tak pernah ada orang yang selalu ada di sampingnya layaknya _Rashoumon_ , semuanya pengkhianat keji kecuali _Rashoumon._

Kemudian, orang itu datang.

Namanya Dazai Osamu. Seseorang dengan kemampuan menetralkan kemampuan orang lain. Dengan kekuatan sehebat itu, tentu saja dia mempunyai kedudukan yang tinggi di Port Mafia, karena itu ia juga dengan cepat menjadi atasan Akutagawa.

Orang itulah yang dengan seenaknya saja mengatakan _Rashoumon_ miliknya tidak berguna.

Akutagawa tak pernah merasa sekesal itu. _Rashoumon_ memang membuatnya menderita, tapi hanya _Rashoumon_ yang mengobatinya. _Rashoumon_ memang yang membuatnya kesepian, tapi _Rashoumon_ juga yang menemani.

Akan ia buktikan bahwa _Rashoumon_ , _teman_ satu-satunya seumur hidupnya, juga berguna.

Tidak akan ia biarkan seorang pun menyebut _Rashoumon_ tidak berguna!

* * *

 _Jinkou_ adalah sebuah julukan yang ia berikan pada anak itu.

Ia tak peduli nama aslinya seperti apa. _Jinkou_ tetaplah _Jinkou_. Seorang manusia, anak kecil, malah yang mampu mengubah tubuh fisiknya menjadi harimau putih. _Jinkou_ diburu karena kemampuannya tersebut menghasilkan uang bagi beberapa pihak.

Mereka sama.

Namun ia tak mau mengakuinya.

Akutagawa bertugas mencarinya. Memburunya hingga dapat dalam keadaan hidup. Lalu menyerahkannya pada ketua mereka sebelum kemudian menjualnya. Seharusnya, tugasnya semudah itu. Kalau bukan karena Dazai yang menyatakan bahwa _Jinkou_ lebih berguna daripada dirinya.

Ia tak suka bertemu dengan _Jinkou_. Karena setiap ia bertemu _Jinkou_ , dirinya selalu dipenuhi hal yang menyesakkan. Kebencian yang terlalu dalam, yang sebenarnya didasari oleh kecemburuan. Tapi Akutagawa tak mau mengakui rasa cemburu itu, ia berusaha meyakinkan kalau dasar dari kebencian itu hanya karena, ia tak suka melihat _Jinkou_ yang mempunyai hidup lebih baik darinya, namun selalu merasa tak pantas akan hidup yang dimilikinya.

Tapi, siapa yang tidak merasa dengki saat seseorang yang kau kagumi ternyata lebih bangga pada orang lain, yang jelas-jelas lebih buruk darimu. Itulah yang dipikirkan Akutagawa.

Egois? Silahkan untuk berpikir seperti itu. Tapi, bukankah selama ini orang-orang di sekitarnya pun selalu egois? Mementingkan diri sendiri sampai tak menyadari bahwa ia terluka?

Kalau begitu, tak ada salahnya bukan, jika Akutagawa juga egois?

Jika semua orang tak peduli pada yang lainnya, tak ada salahnya 'kan kalau dia ikut tak peduli?

Ia tak pernah salah. Dunia lah yang membuat kehidupannya pahit seperti ini, takdir lah yang membuatnya tak punya banyak pilihan dalam hidup. Dan rasa sakit yang dideritanya selama ini lah yang membuatnya menjadi Akutagawa yang sekarang. Tuhan? Kalau Tuhan ada dan sayang padanya, seharusnya ia tak punya kehidupan seperti ini, bukan? Karena itu, Akutagawa tak pernah mau percaya pada konsep Tuhan dan agama.

Itu semua omong kosong baginya. Baginya yang tak pernah mencicipi rasa bahagia mempunyai seseorang di sampingnya.

Teman, keluarga ataupun kekasih tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Tak pernah ada.

 _"Akutagawa, apa kau tidak kesepian?"_

 _"Aku punya_ Rashoumon _."_

Bahkan ia sendiri tak berminat mengubah itu.

* * *

"Akutagawa- _senpai_ , apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Akutagawa menoleh sedikit, menatap bawahannya, Higuchi, yang sedang berlari kearahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Ia berdecak pelan.

Higuchi mengeluarkan sehelai kain, meringis melihat luka di pundak seniornya itu. "Akutagawa- _senpai_ , sudah kubilang untuk berhati—"

"Diam, Higuchi"

"Tapi ini sudah bukan luka ringan lagi, kau terlalu mengabaikan keselamatan dirimu sendiri!"

"Apa pedulimu? Hal ini tak merugikanmu, kan?" Ucap Akutagawa ketus, menepis tangan Higuchi yang akan membersihkan luka di bahunya. Ia berbalik, lalu melangkah pergi setelah berkata. "Aku tak butuh bantuanmu"

Yang dilewatkannya adalah wajah terluka Higuchi yang menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

* * *

Selama ini, hanya _Rashoumon_ yang menemaninya.

Selama ini sih, begitu. Sampai, ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

Wanita yang memasuki organisasi tanpa mempunyai bakat spesial apapun yang berguna bagi organisasi. Rambut pirang dengan warna mata merah gelap, tak punya kekuatan dalam dirinya dan kemampuannya dalam menembak atau bela diri yang rata-rata membuat ia sangat tidak cocok untuk pekerjaan mafia, tetapi Higuchi Ichiyo tetap bertahan pada pendiriannya untuk berada dalam organisasi. Tidak tahu mengapa.

Padahal, jika saja Akutagawa sudah tak dapat bertugas lagi, organisasi tidak akan membutuhkan Higuchi lagi. Higuchi masih ada di organisasi hanyalah karena tak ada lagi yang bisa bertahan menjadi partner Akutagawa.

Dan lagi, wanita itu adalah orang pertama yang mencoba mendekatinya walau sudah berkali-kali ia sakiti.

Akutagawa tak mengerti. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit ketakutan, sekaligus kesal.

Kenapa, padahal ia sudah menjauhi dan menyakitinya berkali-kali, kenapa ia tak mau pergi?

Lama-lama, ia terbiasa dengan kehadiran Higuchi di sampingnya. Ia terbiasa dengan segala sikap protektif wanita tersebut pada dirinya, ia terbiasa dengan Higuchi yang seakan-akan tak pernah melepaskan matanya dari Akutagawa, selalu menjaganya walau dari jauh sekalipun. Ia terbiasa dengan tatapan penuh arti, yang tidak pernah ia mengerti, yang selalu Higuchi berikan padanya.

Akutagawa tak pernah mengerti, sampai hari itu tiba. Hari dimana, sekelompok orang menculiknya yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

Ia sendiri tak tahu kejadian persisnya karena ia pingsan selama kejadian berlangsung , yang ia tahu saat terbangun adalah Higuchi yang menatapnya dengan khawatir sampai-sampai air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Higuchi memanggil namanya terus-menerus, lalu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

Entah kenapa, pemandangan di hadapannya membuat Akutagawa kembali dipenuhi oleh hal yang menyesakkan. Tidak sama seperti kalau ia bertemu dengan _Jinkou_ , ini lebih baik dari itu.

Akutagawa berpikir, apa ini yang namanya rasa senang sampai kau ingin menangis?

 _(Ternyata, ada orang yang menyayangiku)_

Ia menahan tangan Higuchi yang hendak mengelap wajahnya, lalu menggenggamnya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia palingkan wajahnya.

"Higuchi, terima kasih" Bisiknya perlahan.

Dan senyuman Higuchi saat itu, hampir membuat Akutagawa ikut tersenyum.

* * *

 _'Hei Rashoumon, kurasa… Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, aku tak kan lagi kesepian'_

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **YO AKHIRNYA FINISHING WAVE SELESAI**

 **AKU BAHAGIA**

 **/nangis berbunga**

 **Pertama-tama, untuk para penanggung jawab challenge ini, Christiawan Bela Madhani dan Rindang Noor Alifa, kuucapkan makasih karena telah membuat challenge yang unik dan rame ini XDD Maaf kalau direpotkan oleh berbagai kendala selama challenge ini berlangsung *dogeza***

 **Jujur, aku mengerjakan ini dengan sangat terburu-buru. Bener-bener make sistem-kebut-sehari (?) Dari kemarin sibuk sekolah plus belum ada niatan mau ngerjain, jadinya baru hari ini :'''DD /DAZAR /PEMALAZ**

 **(MAAFKAN DAKU SUSU-SODA-GEMBIRA)**

 **Ya, jadi kuucapkan beribu-ribu permintaan maaf pada Author Starting Wave fanfic ini, susu soda gembira. (sumpahnya aku bingung mau manggil apa)**

 **Ohiya, terima kasih juga soalnya ternyata fict ini cocok sama gaya tulisanku yang biasanya, character's centric gitu lah, walau sedikit susah melanjutkannya, entah kenapa bingung banget, mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini aku lagi gak mood nulis sama sekali. Jadi maafkan (lagi) kalau fict ini gak maksimal... ohiya, maafkan juga kalau ini tidak sesuai harapan author-san yah... huhu..**

 **Maaf dan makasih ya..**

 **Lalu untuk para readers, makasih udah mau baca... Maaf kalau ada typo atau OOC, terus sekali lagi, maaf fict ini gak maksimal. Aku udah berusaha**

 **(apanya yang usaha woi /dazar /TOBATWOI /abaikanini /capekhati :'''DD)**

 **Dan betewe, aku gak tahu kenapa fict ini berubah dari yang awalnya diniatin bakal hubungan friendship antar Akutagawa dan Atsushi, malah berbelok arah ke Slight AkutagawaxHiguchi... Yah gak apa lah, OTP ini~~ XDD**

 **.**

 **Ya, terakhir... Untuk sesama author yang mengikuti challenge ini, LEGA YAH UDAH SELESAI YAHOOOO! ~~**

 **(Buat yang udah ngerjain dan publish sejak masih jauh dari deadline, AKU SALUT PADA KALIAN) XDD**

.

 **Tertanda,**

 **.**

 **Akai Sora**


End file.
